Force Field: Activation II
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Derek and Casey are working at a summer camp during college to earn some money. Will the force field finally be able to bring them together or will their differences cause them to grow further apart? Rating: Kt/T


**A/N: Because I am suddenly on a Dasey rampage today *grins* oh and Life With Derek doesn't belong to me.**

**1.**

"Derek I need you!"

Derek Venturi – school playboy – despite his status, had never heard those words uttered so ardently. Of course, if it had been any other girl, the words would have instantaneously gotten his attention. If this were any other girl like Angelina Jolie or something, he would have jumped at the chanced to fulfill her needs. However, this wasn't Angelina Jolie. This was Casey Marie McDonald, his stepsister and the most annoying thing in the history of the planet.

Derek looked at her as if in shock. Now of course, he was irresistible but not to someone like Casey. Casey was tough, unbreakable. She didn't fall under his spell like all the other girls in his life and it was that single trait that drove Derek insane. Why in the world would Casey ever want him? He knew why but why would she of all people? Sure, he had the looks and the attitude but Casey wasn't like that…

"Derek! Are you even listening?" She demanded.

"Uh…sure?" Derek eyed her suspiciously. He liked having a few marks on his bedpost but this was Casey here! There was just no way…

"Then yes or no?"

Wow, he never knew her to be so blunt. She usually was the type of girl to even shy away from kissing much less sex! Not that he had ever tried to kiss her before. He knew better than that. Besides, if he kissed her, he might catch whatever annoyance disease she had. Yuck, Derek thought to himself, shuttering at the thought of he and Casey kissing of all things.

"I'm going to have to go with no on this one," Derek answered.

"Derek!" Casey objected, "I thought you were different! I mean, when we worked at the summer camp two years ago, you seemed to have a good time helping me. I just thought you might want to do this for me but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, exasperatedly.

"Do you want to help me at the YMCA day camp or not?" Casey asked, impatiently.

"Wait, what?"

"Derek, I know you're dense but…"

"So you _don't_ want to have sex?"

"_What_?" Casey cried. Derek still wore the same dazed and confused expression as she went on to say, "What is _wrong_ with you? I am asking you to help me work at the day camp! What does that have to do with sex? And it's us, Derek. Sex isn't an option, ever! I'd rather…I'd rather gouge out my eyeballs with a rusty spoon than have sex with someone so…juvenile as you!"

"So that's a no?"

"Derek!" Casey groaned, "I don't even know why I try."

"Sorry. When you said that you needed me…"

"You are such a vile little pig!" Casey hurled a pillow at him.

"Sorry," Derek shrugged.

"This has got to be the most awkward conversation I have ever had," Casey said as she stood up, shaking her head in disbelief, "Even more so than that time when Ralph asked me which detergent worked best on underwear," Casey shuttered at the memory, "I'm going to fix dinner. Let me know when you're ready to grow up."

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What was his problem? Why had he even thought of having sex with Casey? It was Casey of all people! Sure, they were older now than they were when their parents married five years ago but it was still Casey. She was annoying and a pain in the butt! He couldn't stand living in the same house with her, much less the same apartment. That had been his parents, idea, to have them get an apartment together for college. Derek rolled his eyes as Casey clattered around annoyingly, waiting for an answer.

The YMCA did pay well for their day camp counselors. He could use the extra cash and he loved kids. Besides, it had been fun two years ago with his Space Troopers. He began to go over ideas of activities in his head already. Casey needed him, why not give her what she needed?

"Alright," Derek announced loudly, "I'll do it!"

"Oh Derek!" Casey exclaimed as she ran out towards the living room, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She began to hop around and even went to hug him.

Of course, Derek backed away as if she had the plague, "Oh no! You know the rules. No hugging."

"Right," Casey nodded, "Says the boy who thought I wanted to sleep with him of all things!"

"It's not my fault you weren't specific!" Derek called after her as she made her way towards the kitchen.

As she began to fix dinner, Casey began to think of how much fun it would be to work with Derek again. Sure he was annoying and a pain in the butt! She couldn't stand living in the same house as him, much less the same apartment. It was enough to drive her insane but it could be fun. Besides, they might actually get along. Ha, Casey scoffed, that was a laugh.

During dinner, Casey and Derek shared the same annoying small talk they usually did. They never really talked but it was an improvement from the past years which their conversations consisted of throwing things and screaming curses at each other.

"So when is this camp thing?" Derek asked, shoveling a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"In two weeks after exams. I called Mom and told her already that we would be home three weeks late. The summer camp is a three week session. The age group we have is five to seven which should be fun."

"Right," Derek nodded, "So, do we have to come up with our own activities or do they have their own schedule thing down there?"

"We come up with the activities. Like for instance, we could do the obstacle course again. That seemed to be a hit."

"Even you enjoyed it," Derek sneered through a mouthful of potatoes. Casey grimaced at the sight.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, or sneer for that matter."

Derek smirked as he swallowed, "So, looking forward to working with me again?" He asked.

"Possibly," Casey shrugged, "But for now, let's get exams over with first."

"Right," Derek nodded, "Then we can activate our awesome Space Trooper force fields."

"Uh-huh," Casey smirked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the memory of the hula-hoop.


End file.
